


隐形的魔鬼（Invisible Devil）

by light_and_warm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Sex Change
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *伏德♀，单人性转*无魔法麻瓜au，成年人的婚后带娃日常，2w字左右*坏种paro*简介：在她身上，他产生了一种新的欲望。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	隐形的魔鬼（Invisible Devil）

01  
门铃响起的时候，他们正在用餐。  
这天里德尔难得没有留在学校里加班，德拉科便提议一家人一起出门逛街。他们买了一堆零零碎碎的小玩意儿，大大小小的精致包装在沙发上堆起了一座五光十色的小山。德拉科给每人都购置了几套衣服，特别关照了小汤姆——她最宠爱的儿子，他上次在学校的运动会上拿了短跑第一名。德拉科非常高兴，为他包下了半个成衣店，在他们离开的时候，三个服务员帮着把十几个包装盒运上玛莎拉蒂的后备箱。小汤姆坐在后座，他转过身向后望去，那几个服务员的脸在包装盒的缝隙间晃动着，有些失真，像格温妮丝扔在地上的洋娃娃。  
德拉科和里德尔是在大学期间认识的，德拉科学的是国际商务，里德尔学的是计算机工程，两人的宿舍楼和教学楼差了十万八千里，但他们的社团活动室挤在同一条狭窄的走廊上。在偶然邂逅两次后，德拉科顺理成章地要了这位大名鼎鼎的校草的联系方式。  
那时候德拉科已经有了男朋友——一个做事风格浮夸的富二代，他的品味和他的成绩一样差劲，平时就靠着父母花不完的钱不停地换女伴。然而这招在德拉科面前不管用，作为卢修斯·马尔福的女儿，她只会比他更有钱。他着实是个无趣的人，德拉科早就在考虑甩掉他，但那家伙后来在飙车时意外出了车祸，医生也无力回天，倒是给她省了麻烦。  
出于无法推脱的礼节，德拉科出席了他的葬礼。她几乎想不起那天的情况了，只记得自己硬是拽上了潘西，两人不幸地撞上了他哭得岔气的母亲，不得不公式化地安慰了她一会儿。在离开的时候，潘西拉着德拉科去附近的公共卫生间补妆，她们在那儿撞见了里德尔。  
直到现在，德拉科依然觉得那是一次命运般的邂逅。据里德尔的说法，他那天在附近的图书馆里查资料，正打算回去，路过公共卫生间时，看见了镜子里映出的德拉科的身影。  
“你在补妆，”他说道，“边化妆边和旁边的人说话。我那时想，也许能约你出来吃顿饭。”  
“哦，我刚参加完前男友的葬礼，哪有心情和你出去吃饭？”  
“但你答应了。”  
无论如何，从那天起，他们便开始约会。德拉科漂亮、富有、娇生惯养，从不掩饰自己糟糕的性格，走到哪儿都要成为焦点。这样的女生总是很容易招人怨恨——这是她自己的说法，潘西认为应该换成“讨人嫌”。而汤姆·里德尔是一个谦逊而英俊的高材生，他在孤儿院出生，凭自己优异的成绩考上这所名牌大学，在校期间得到了所有教授的喜爱，他们都对他寄予厚望。据他的室友说，他平时的生活非常自律，每天早起运动，晚上按时睡觉，从不去酒吧和跳舞厅，最常待的地方是图书馆和教授办公室，入学来从没谈过女朋友。而德拉科总喜欢炫耀自己的情感史，她谈过哪些英俊的男朋友，又甩了哪些名不副实的人渣。这样两个格格不入的人开始交往的时候，所有人都大吃一惊。  
“我讨厌马尔福，我只希望她能快点和里德尔分手，”在他们学校论坛的一个讨论帖上，一个匿名用户这样说道，“他不应该和马尔福这样肤浅的女生在一起。”  
“可是男生不都喜欢这样的女生吗？”另一个匿名用户这样回复道，“里德尔和她交往，说明他的品味也不怎么样。”  
“我宁愿相信他是不得不这么做。”  
这个讨论帖很快就被删除了，德拉科后来才从别人口中知道这件事，发了一顿火，还创建了账号登上论坛偷窥，尽管最终一无所获。令许多人失望的是，他们的恋情非常顺利，一直延续至今。里德尔是一个无可挑剔的优秀男朋友，他满足了女生对爱情的一切幻想。他知道怎样恰到好处地讨人欢心，知道如何与不同的人保持恰当的距离。他摸透了德拉科的所有喜好，总能给她带来惊喜。德拉科记不清他是她的第几任男朋友了，但她得承认，里德尔是她见过最迷人、最能给她安全感的男人，他让她真正开始考虑以后。  
在德拉科大三的暑假，她把里德尔带回了家。这也许是他们的恋情中唯一的阻碍——卢修斯不太同意他们的交往，他认为德拉科应该嫁给更门当户对的年轻人，比如富商斯诺的儿子，而不是一个孤儿院里出来的穷小子。  
“可他非常优秀，爸爸！只要给他几年时间，他肯定能成就一番事业——”  
“他是很优秀，但像他这么优秀的人我的公司里有好几个，”卢修斯说道，“你难道想嫁给他们吗？”  
“汤姆和他们不一样，爸爸！”  
“我看不出有哪儿不一样。”  
德拉科和卢修斯吵了一架，谁都没说服谁。德拉科气得要爆炸，愤怒地将卢修斯的号码拉黑，半夜收拾好行李跑到了里德尔租的公寓，硬是在那儿住了两个星期。像是要报复似的，那两个星期他们每天都花很长的时间做爱，几乎没有停过。他们在床榻上疯狂缠绵，除了简单的进食和洗漱，剩下的记忆都是混沌而糜烂的，充斥着接吻、高潮和射精。在一个陌生的凌晨，天蒙蒙亮的时候，德拉科醒了过来。她呆呆地盯着天花板看了一会儿，用力推醒了里德尔，紧紧抱着他的肩膀，哭了起来。后者将她搂进怀里，慢慢地拍着她的后背。  
“我讨厌这样，”她抽泣着低声说道，“我讨厌这样，汤姆。”  
滚烫的泪水渗入他们紧贴的皮肤，如同暗涌的潮汐。里德尔慢慢收紧了手臂，他静静地望着她，贴在她耳边说道：“我们去海边吧。”  
他们租了一艘漆成黑色的小游艇，开到一望无际的蓝色之中。德拉科只穿了一件白色的吊带连衣裙，葱白的乳房像跳跃的月亮，她俯下身，月亮开出了深红的花骨朵，在潋滟的波浪中摇晃着。她对着大海大喊大叫，脱掉白色连衣裙，跳进海里游泳；她裸着身体在船上走来走去，躺在长椅上晒太阳。里德尔躺在她身边，他们互相亲吻了一会儿，又开始做爱。  
船在海水的拥抱中踟蹰、颠簸，德拉科感觉自己的心也在摇摆。她被抛了出去，平平地落在地上，她张开双腿，阳光照射着她的全身。她的眼睛，她的乳房，她的阴部，她的灵魂。她紧紧抓着他，不知为何，她无法产生实感。他们还能坚持下去吗？这样的日子还能持续多久？他们推掉了自己的工作，躲在这艘小船上，这样的时间太短暂了，令她恐慌。  
深夜，他们回到了公寓。里德尔的公寓不大，非常干净，弥漫着芦荟的清香。德拉科喝了点酒，软软地靠在里德尔身上，后者将她横腰抱起，放在床上，脱掉她被酒打湿的连衣裙，为她盖上被子。  
第二天醒来后，德拉科感到有些头痛。更准确的说，她没有哪儿是不痛的，冷冰冰的船确实不算一个舒适的做爱地点，这些天的纵欲也让她有些吃不消了。但德拉科还是不想回去，她提出在这儿再住一个月，里德尔劝住了她。  
“你该回你爸妈那儿了。”他说道。  
“为什么？”德拉科正靠在他怀里，她扭过头，金发甩到了他脸上，“你不想我留下来吗？”  
“你知道我希望你留下来。”  
“不，你嫌我住在这儿打扰你，”她尖声说道，“我知道了，我这就离开。”  
他抚摸着她的头发。“我只是想说，你的父亲不会高兴的。”  
“我才不在乎他高不高兴。”  
“你在乎，德拉科，”他说道，“你前天晚上哭了。”  
“那和这没关系，”德拉科说道，她挣开了他的手，“我不想回去。”  
“你在这儿呆了两周了，没有和你的家人联系过，”里德尔从背后慢慢抱住她的腰，吻了一下德拉科的脖子，后者微微一颤，“你的父亲会怎么想？他一定不会认为这是你的错，而是觉得我抢走了你……我从他身边把你骗走，藏在这个狭小、拥挤的地方。他会恨我，而不是恨你，德拉科。”  
“我爸爸才不会这样呢，”德拉科说道，她有些底气不足了，“别离开我，汤姆。”  
里德尔笑了一下，手探入女孩的腿缝，慢条斯理地摩擦起来。  
“我会让你的父亲明白。”他轻声说道，抽出手，将她压在身下。  
“……明白什么？”在结束一个激烈的吻后，德拉科恍惚了一阵，问道。里德尔还在持续地挺动，他低着头，汗落在她的肩膀上，让她有些发麻。  
“明白……他只有这一种选择。”  
德拉科没有理解他的意思，但她并没有追问。她最后还是听从里德尔的建议，回到马尔福庄园。出乎意料的，卢修斯并没有责备她，只是叹了口气。接下来一切都变得非常顺利，里德尔成功考取了斯坦福大学的博士，德拉科接管了卢修斯名下的一个大公司。两年后，他们在旧金山结婚，婚后马上飞往全球各地度蜜月。  
在结婚三年后，他们有了小汤姆·里德尔。在孩子出生前，他们为孩子的名字争论了许久。德拉科认为这一定是个女孩，要给她起名为伊丽莎白；而卢修斯说如果这是个男孩，就起名为斯科皮，如果是个女孩，就起名为卡西奥佩娅。里德尔没有发表任何意见，他似乎对此并不感兴趣。德拉科有时候甚至觉得，如果不是因为这件事是必须的，他可能都不想拥有一个孩子。  
这种感觉并非突如其来。结婚以来，里德尔从未提出过备孕，也很少回应德拉科关于孩子的幻想。他每次和她上床都谨慎地做好防护措施，从不遗漏。他会记录她的经期，有时候比德拉科记得还清楚。德拉科曾经以为里德尔只是想要延长他们的二人世界，不希望有一个孩子来占用两人的时间，但后来她渐渐清晰地感觉到，也许他就是不喜欢小孩子。  
将刚出生的婴儿抱在怀里时，德拉科就知道她的伊丽莎白没有了。这是个男孩，有一头浓密的黑色胎发，眼睛也是黑色的，显然是随了里德尔。刚出生的婴儿头扁扁的，眼睛是一条缝，很不好看。德拉科不怎么会抱孩子，他一直在她怀里哭。她刚生产完，疲倦至极，有气无力地将他交给了一旁的纳西莎。  
“得给他想个新名字了，”德拉科说道，“不要叫斯科皮。”  
“你想给他起什么名字？”纳西莎轻轻摇晃着怀中的婴儿，温柔地望着他。  
德拉科的大脑有些混沌，绞尽脑汁也想不出什么好名字，扭头看向站在窗边的丈夫：“你有什么想法，汤姆？”  
男人静静地靠着墙，整张脸笼罩在朦胧的阴影中，看不清表情。他沉默了几秒，说道：“就叫汤姆。”

02  
门铃响起的时候，第一个听见声音的是小汤姆·里德尔。他扭过头去，放下刀叉，从椅子上跳下来要去开门，德拉科按住了他的胳膊。  
“坐在这儿别动，”她说道，抽出张纸巾小心翼翼地贴了贴嘴唇，“我去开门。”  
“我去吧。”里德尔说道。  
“今天给你放假一天，”德拉科拍了拍里德尔的肩膀，“你的肩膀一定累了。”  
她走出餐室，对着镜子检查了一遍自己的妆容，整理好领口，将珍珠项链拉到胸口，这才不紧不慢地往楼下走去。门铃还在持续响着，德拉科打开门，站在门口的是一位中年女人。她留褐色短发，戴着一副圆框眼镜，肩膀上挎着一个皮包，即使在周末仍穿着浅紫色的西服套装。德拉科认得她，她上次参加了小汤姆的家长会，这是他的数学老师艾米莉·克拉克。  
“啊，克拉克夫人，让你久等了，”德拉科有些惊讶，“快点进来吧。你这身衣服真不错。”  
“谢谢，很抱歉这么晚还来打扰你们，”艾米莉略带歉意地走进门，“我应该提前给你们打电话的，但情况确实有些紧急。我今天去了四个学生的家了，待会儿还要去下一个。”  
“发生了什么事？”德拉科为她拿了一双拖鞋，“我们刚才在用餐呢，我丈夫和儿子都在餐室里。”  
“能把他们都叫过来吗？”  
“我这就去叫他们。你先坐这儿吧，克拉克夫人，”德拉科打开大灯，带她来到二楼的客厅，将堆在地上的包装袋推到一边，让她坐在对面的一张空沙发上，“我们今天出去逛街，多买了点东西，还没来得及收拾。要喝茶吗？”  
“噢，不用了，我很快就走，”艾米莉把目光从沙发上堆成小山似的包装袋上移开，“这儿的装修真不错，夫人。”  
“是我丈夫设计的，”德拉科马上露出了一个笑容，“那时候他亲自在这里监修。我劝他不要来，如果吸入了致癌物质——你知道，我爸爸肺不太好，我一直都很注意这方面。噢，差点忘了，我这就去把他们叫来，你先在这儿坐一会儿，夫人。”  
“啊，他们好像已经过来了。”  
德拉科转过头，小汤姆和里德尔走出楼梯口，朝她们走来。德拉科连忙招呼他们过来，三人在艾米莉对面的沙发上落座。  
“晚上好，克拉克夫人，”里德尔朝艾米莉微微点头，“我们刚才在吃饭，所以才现在下来。”  
“噢，没有关系，我才应该感到抱歉，”艾米莉从小皮包里拿出笔记本和钢笔，说道，“我今天过来是想了解一些情况。学校昨天组织三年级学生去鸽点灯塔郊游，这件事你们都知道吧？”  
“知道，我们准备了很久呢。小汤姆说要在那儿露营，我们带他一起去超市里买零食。”德拉科说道，“发生什么事了吗？”  
“昨天我们晚上我们回去的时候，有一个三年级女生失踪了，”艾米莉说道，“她叫格温妮丝·克劳迪，是汤姆的同学。今天警察在悬崖边的海里打捞到了她的尸体，她被冲上了一片沙滩。”  
德拉科和里德尔对视了一眼。  
“这太让人难过了，”里德尔轻声说道，“她是不小心从悬崖上摔下去了吗？”  
“悬崖边有扶栏，我们也多次警告大家不要在那里玩耍。格温妮丝是一个胆小的女生，她不会无缘无故往悬崖边走的。”艾米莉说道，“格温妮丝的父母过来认领了遗体。她的母亲说，她女儿总是带在身边的洋娃娃不见了，那是她外婆送给她的生日礼物。我猜肯定是掉进海水里冲走了……我想问问小汤姆，昨天郊游的时候，你有看到格温妮丝吗？她和谁待在一起，有没有不对劲的地方？”  
所有人的目光都落在了小汤姆身上，后者微低着头，皱着眉头，似乎在回想。  
“我看到了，她和她的朋友待在一起。”过了一会儿，他说道，“凯特·金，还有薇薇安娜·斯托扬诺夫。”  
“是什么时候？她们在哪儿？”艾米莉马上问道。  
“在观景台上，她们说要看看海里有没有鲸鱼。应该是下午三点之后……我记得两点五十的时候，我去上厕所，公共厕所的墙上有闹钟。”  
“难道她们是因为想看鲸鱼，所以才走到悬崖边的吗？”德拉科说道。  
“不，我今天已经拜访过凯特和薇薇安娜的家了，她们都说自己没有和格温妮丝去过悬崖边，”艾米莉说道，“而且下午四点她们就分开了，没有人知道格温妮丝去了哪儿。”  
“她晚上没有来草坪上聚餐吗？”小汤姆问道。  
“没有人看到，”艾米莉看着他，“我想，也许在这之前她就已经摔下悬崖了。你去聚餐了吗，汤姆？”  
“我去了，和德雷克一起。”  
“德雷克·史密斯，是吗？”艾米莉在笔记本上记下另一个名字，“你还有别的事情想告诉老师吗？”  
他们对视着，小汤姆迎着她的目光摇了摇头。  
“没有。”  
“好吧，”她说道，“那么，如果你想起什么线索，一定要告诉我。这是我的联系方式。”  
艾米莉从口袋里拿出一张名片，递给德拉科。她合上笔记本放回皮包里，站起身。德拉科收起名片，连忙站了起来，说道：“我送你吧，夫人。你吃过晚餐了吗？我这儿还有些吐司和牛奶，如果饿的话我就拿过来。这么晚还在外面奔波，你真是太辛苦了。这件事一定把你们忙坏了……”  
“我们忙活了一整天了，”她们慢慢往楼下走，艾米莉摘下眼镜，用纸巾擦了擦镜片，“昨天晚上我们就发现她不见了，搜寻了一个小时，没有找到。因为时间已经很晚，我们只留下几位男老师继续找，先把其他同学送回学校……我们本以为还有希望，没想到会……”  
“我知道，”德拉科轻声说道，“这太令人难过了。那个女孩一定非常可爱。”  
“我带了她的照片，”艾米莉说道，她打开皮包，取出笔记本，从书套里抽出了一张有点发白的照片，“你看，这就是格温妮丝。她非常乖，嘴很甜，很多老师都喜欢她。”  
她们已经走到了门边，就着昏黄的灯光，德拉科看清了照片上的人影。那是一个有点胖的小女孩，穿着波点连衣裙坐在草坪上对着镜头笑，怀中抱着一只穿红裙子的洋娃娃。  
“噢，这就是格温妮丝母亲说的洋娃娃，”艾米莉说道，“我们没有在悬崖附近找到。”

03  
小汤姆·里德尔长得几乎和他父亲一模一样。  
他非常早慧，很小就会说话、识字，能集中注意力看完一本没有插图的书。德拉科非常宠爱他，经常带他去公司上班，小汤姆很听话，从不会弄乱她的文件，也不会在房间里跑来跑去。从他上幼儿园起，每个接触过的老师都对他赞不绝口。懂事、聪明、礼貌，这是德拉科最常听见的评价。小汤姆几乎什么都不用她操心，他的成绩永远是最好的，在体育运动上也很有天赋。他没有任何交友上的障碍，也没有遇到过校园霸凌。德拉科有时候会向里德尔抱怨小汤姆太像他了，早熟得不像个十岁的孩子。  
“他从不向我要东西，也不对我撒娇，”她说道，“我在他这么大的时候，还总是粘着爸爸妈妈呢。”  
“他也很黏你。”里德尔说道，他正低头看着腿上的书。  
“噢，他哪儿粘我了？”  
里德尔没说话，他把书放在一边，侧过头，示意德拉科靠在他的怀里，抚摸着她的肩膀。  
“他喜欢你送他去上学。”  
“你也应该多送送他，汤姆，”德拉科敲了敲他的胳膊，捉出了他伸进领口的手，“我知道你不喜欢小孩子哭闹，但小汤姆从没哭过。”  
“我的学校离他的小学太远了。”里德尔说道。  
“这倒是没错，”她叹了口气，“我想想……下次我带他去学校找你。”  
在结婚后，里德尔没有按照卢修斯的意思进入他的企业帝国，而是留在斯坦福大学成为了一名讲师，并且很快就成为了有史以来最年轻的教授，现在在指导一群博士生。之前德拉科经常会去学校里找他，但在有了小汤姆之后，她便很少有时间去了。  
里德尔搂着她，缓慢地吻着德拉科细白的脖颈，后者觉得有点痒，推了推他，但对方没有反应。他的吻烧灼着她的肌肤，从后颈渐渐蔓延到胸口，德拉科抱着他的头，难耐地夹起腿。里德尔挑开了她胸前的丝带，探了进去，冰凉的指尖令德拉科后背微微一紧。他调整好他们的姿势，掀起她的裙子，正打算深入，卧室的门吱呀一声响了，打开了一条缝。两人扭过头去，小汤姆正站在门口。  
“妈妈，我的剪刀找不到了。”他说道。  
“剪刀在厨房里。”德拉科从里德尔身后探出头，说道。她的脸还有点红。  
“我是说你给我买的那一把，妈妈。”  
“你有拿过吗，汤姆？”德拉科小声问里德尔，后者仍压着她，面容紧绷。  
“没有。”他简略地回答道。  
“去帮他找一找。”她推了推他，里德尔没回答。他深深地看了她一眼，撑起身，系好领带，重新把散开的衬衫扣子扣回去，转身朝男孩走去。  
里德尔带上门，快步走向小汤姆的房间。小男孩的房间在三楼的另一边，比他们两人的卧室要小一点，但视野很好。里德尔推开门，里面点着一盏昏黄的台灯。他站在门边打量了一会儿，看向身边的小汤姆：“我进去了。”  
小汤姆点了点头。里德尔走进卧室，掀起被子，深色的床单上赫然放着一把小巧的剪刀。他拿起来看了一眼，递给他。  
“是这把吗？”  
小汤姆接过剪刀，看着他，干巴巴地说道：“是的，爸爸。”  
“记得下次别弄丢了。”里德尔说道，转身离开。

04  
“格温妮丝的事情我怎么没听你说过？”德拉科一回来就叫住了小汤姆，后者正往楼上走。  
“我忘了，妈妈。”男孩停下脚步，靠在扶栏上，“那天我累坏了。”  
“我不喜欢那个老师的语气，好像把你当成怀疑对象似的。”德拉科皱起眉头，“你明明是班里最优秀的学生。”  
“她没有怀疑我，妈妈。她只是来问几个问题。”  
“噢，但愿如此。”  
“也许她累了，”里德尔说道，“她忙活了一天，什么成果也没有。”  
“依我看，她应该多问问那两个女生，凯特，还有那个——”  
“薇薇安娜。”  
“对，薇薇安娜，”德拉科说道，“她的朋友应该知道她去了哪儿，和谁说过话。如果她们都不知道，那其他人就更不可能知道了。”  
“鸽点灯塔那儿有摄像头吗？”里德尔说道。  
“或许有吧，谁知道呢。如果有的话，警察肯定已经看过录像了。”她说道，停了一会儿，又叹了口气，“这真可怕。她和小汤姆一样大呢。她的父母一定难过极了，女儿离开了，以后该怎么办呢……”  
“她还有一个姐姐。”小汤姆忽然说道。  
“什么？”  
“格温妮丝·克劳迪还有一个姐姐，在上五年级。”  
“噢，她也去郊游了吗？”  
“没有，昨天只有三年级去了。五年级本来是要今天去的。”  
“发生了这种事，他们恐怕是不能去了。”德拉科说道。  
他们又聊了一会儿，德拉科打着哈欠去客厅拆包装袋，她本想叫上里德尔一起帮忙，但里德尔却说要和小汤姆谈谈心。  
“谈什么？”德拉科有些好奇，他以前很少做这种事，“别太严肃了，汤姆。”  
“我待会来找你。”里德尔说道。  
他走上台阶，拍了拍小汤姆的肩膀，示意他往楼上走。后者扶着栏杆上楼，他望着他的背影，男孩的头发前阵子刚剪过，但现在又长出了一撮。小孩子的精力总是格外旺盛，他们身上的每一个细胞在向外散发着活力，连头发也不甘落后，拼命地往外窜。像小汤姆这么大的孩子，对世界的认知还处于一个较为笼统的阶段。他们相信家长和老师的描述，认为这个世界是非黑即白的，什么是对的，什么是错的，什么是应该做的，什么是不应该做的，都分得清清楚楚。德拉科非常清楚家长在孩子童年时期的三观引导会起到多大的作用，她有很多坏习惯，但她很少在小汤姆面前犯错。她在睡前给他讲故事，一遍又一遍地告诉他，撒谎是错的，欺骗是错的，伤害别人是错的。  
“那什么是对的，妈妈？”被窝里的小男孩静静地看着她，问道。  
“诚实，讲信用——还有互相帮助，”德拉科翻了翻手中的绘本，打了个哈欠，“你要像书中的小兔子一样帮助别人，不要学狼，知道吗？”  
小汤姆看着她，乖乖地点了点头。德拉科俯身在他额头上亲了一下，关掉了灯。小汤姆真懂事，她总是这样对里德尔说，她一点儿也不用为他操心，他们拥有一个完美的儿子。是这样吗？里德尔走上三楼，点亮了灯。当德拉科教导他不要撒谎时，他就已经开始撒谎。  
“去哪儿，爸爸？”小汤姆问道。  
“去你的房间。”他说道。  
小汤姆房间里的家具在去年换过一批，布局也发生了改变。床被移到了角落里，红木书桌摆在窗边，而床对面的墙边多了一个白色大书架。这个书架是里德尔请人定制的，造型非常前卫，有一半的书架是旋转楼梯式的，并且能转动。然而在使用以来，小汤姆几乎没有玩过这个旋转书架，他的好奇心和求知欲似乎都分给了书本。  
里德尔看着书架里的书，有一部分是德拉科给他买的，有一部分是他自己挑的，还有一部分……他从书架里抽出一本小巧的精装圣经，这是上个星期学校街边的一位布道的老妇人硬塞给他的，里德尔回家后就随手把它放在了茶几上。  
“这是我在茶几上看到的，”小汤姆说道，“抱歉，我以为你不打算看它。”  
“没必要道歉，”里德尔把书插了回去，看向他的儿子，“你母亲送给你的黑盒子在哪儿？”  
“什么黑盒子？”  
“去年圣诞节送你的糖果盒，上面印着你的名字。”  
“我已经扔了，”小汤姆说道，“糖果我都吃完了。”  
“你没有扔，”里德尔说道，“你妈妈送给你的东西，你都不会扔。”  
“那只是个盒子，爸爸。”  
“盒子上有你的名字，还有她写的祝福语。”他说道。  
小汤姆盯着他看了一会儿，摇了摇头。  
“我扔掉了。”  
里德尔没说话，他打开了床边的衣柜，衣柜上方的杆子上挂着几件衬衫和西装小外套，下面有两个抽屉，其中一个挂上了锁。  
“把锁打开。”他说道。  
小汤姆的脸色有些难看。他没有动，低声说道：“这是我的隐私，爸爸。”  
里德尔看了他一眼，也没有坚持，在他旁边坐下来。  
“昨天我从学校接你回来的时候，我发现你肚子上的衣服鼓了起来。我问你为什么，你说聚餐吃得太饱了。”  
“这是事实，大家都带了很多东西。”  
“从鸽点灯塔到你的学校开车要一个半小时。根据你数学老师的说法，他们在聚餐结束后还搜寻了一会儿那个失踪的女孩。假设他们搜寻了半个小时，从你们结束晚餐到回学校，也已经过去了两个小时，”里德尔慢慢地说道，“你是想说，在这两个小时里，你吃的东西都没有消化？”  
“我们吃了很多烤肉，爸爸。”  
“需要我打电话向老师确认你们有没有吃烧烤吗？”  
小汤姆看着他，他的目光非常冷。里德尔直视着他，继续说道：  
“刚才你妈妈下去开门的时候，你马上回了一趟房间。你知道来的是谁，所以你要去把某个东西藏起来。”  
“我是去房间里上厕所。”小汤姆说道。  
“二楼就有厕所。”  
“我忘记了。”  
“那个女孩的洋娃娃就在你的盒子里，是不是？”里德尔冷冷地说道。小汤姆抿住了嘴唇，一言不发。  
他们对视着，四周的空气变得无比冰凉。过了几分钟，里德尔低声说道：“如果不想我告诉你妈妈，就把柜子打开。”  
小汤姆一声不吭地注视着他，眼睛黑得像黑葡萄。里德尔耐心地等待着，过了许久，时间似乎都静止了，男孩忽然站了起来，慢慢走向书桌。  
他拉开书桌下的抽屉，拿出一把小钥匙，走去打开柜子的锁。柜子里堆满了旧草稿本，小汤姆把它们抱出来放在地上，从最里面挪出了一个黑色的大盒子。  
黑盒子非常厚，盖子上烫着小汤姆金闪闪的名字，旁边是一圈用金色荧光笔写的“祝你圣诞节快乐”。小汤姆抬头看了里德尔一眼，打开盖子，盒子里铺着丝绸，里面塞满了各种小玩意儿：一支钢笔，一把尺子，一瓶折好的星星，一条丝带，还有一个穿着红裙子的洋娃娃——摆放在最显眼的地方。里德尔翻了翻里面的东西，拿起那只洋娃娃，它的衣服已经有些褪色了，裙子中间有针扎的痕迹，似乎是上面的装饰脱落了。洋娃娃的睫毛也掉了好几根，但塑料做的四肢被很认真地擦拭过，看起来它的主人非常疼爱它。他将洋娃娃放回去，问道：“格温妮丝怎么惹你了？”  
“她把妈妈送我的手表摔坏了。”小汤姆干巴巴地说道，“她嫉妒我。”  
“她向你道歉了吗？”  
“表已经坏了，我不需要她的道歉。”  
“你的老师说，她是一个乖巧的女孩。”  
“她只会在大人面前装乖，”小汤姆露出了一个鄙夷的表情，“她联合她的朋友一起欺负别的女生，抢她们的发夹和手链。她什么都想要。”  
“这么说，你是正义的勇士，”里德尔面无表情地说道，“你在替上帝惩罚她，是吗？”  
“我可没有，”小汤姆说道，“我不在乎她欺负谁，但她摔坏了我的手表。”  
“你告诉老师了吗？”  
“‘你敢告诉老师，我就跟老师说你欺负我，’”小汤姆惟妙惟肖地模仿着格温妮丝的语气，冷笑了一声，他彻底卸下了之前乖巧的伪装，表情非常阴冷、凶恶，配合着这张稚嫩的小脸，显得十分渗人，“她这么对我说，我觉得她需要一个教训。”  
“所以你昨天把她推下了悬崖。”  
“我跟她说，我发现悬崖边有人丢了东西，也许是她的。”小汤姆冷漠地说道，“她问我是什么，我说是一条手链，因为离悬崖太近，我不敢去拿，想让她过去看一看。”  
里德尔静静地看着他，小汤姆眯起眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“她跟我过去了。那时候天已经快黑了，我带着她往观景台看不到的死角走，没人发现我们。”  
“其他游客也没有发现你？”  
“他们都在观景台上，没有人会去悬崖边的。”他说道，“我对她说，就在那儿。她走过去说，没有看到。她那时候还抱着那只愚蠢的洋娃娃，我从后面接近她，把它抢过来，将她推了下去。”  
“悬崖边有栏杆，你是怎么把她推下去的？”  
“我们在栏杆外面。栏杆有一处断了，还没来得及修。”  
“你把洋娃娃藏在了衣服下面。”  
“对，”小汤姆说道，“然后我们就去聚餐了。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，里德尔注视着这张和自己酷似的脸。在他出生的那一天，他的妻子虚弱地抱着他，他疏离地站在她身后。那时候里德尔就有一种无比强烈的预感，像被闪电击中。他想起了一些很久以前的事，在那个潮湿阴冷的孤儿院里，他像一个怪胎，走到哪儿就要出事。他天生具备犯罪的才能和出类拔萃的心理素质，他知道自己和别人不一样，这种不一样引起恐惧和憎恶。他吓唬那些讨厌他的人，把比利的兔子吊在屋顶，将几个孩子骗进洞穴里，他也有一个盒子，里面装满了他从那些孩子身上顺手牵羊来的战利品。他并非想要这些东西，它们一点也不值钱，但他需要一个证明，他扭曲的心在黑暗中膨胀，这些物件便是最好的寄托。他在众人面前藏起自己的另一面，他百般欺骗、伪装、压抑，但他从未消失。  
“盒子里的其他东西都是从谁那里偷来的？”里德尔问道。  
小汤姆低下头，慢吞吞地将盒子拖到自己面前。  
“钢笔是史密斯的。他曾经用皮球砸我的头。后来我把他骗进学校一楼的厕所里，他在那儿被关了一晚上。当时，他身上带着这支钢笔，”他拿出盒子里的钢笔，又放了回去，“尺子是克莱尔的，他故意在足球课上绊倒我。我用这把他的尺子划伤了他的背。丝带是薇薇安娜·斯托扬诺夫的，她总是缠着我，逼我说她长得好看。她实在是太烦人了。”  
小汤姆冷冷地笑了一下，一点也不像一个十岁的孩子：“她最怕狗，那种刚出生的卷毛狗都能吓到她。我在她回家的路上放了一只流浪狗，她被吓哭了。那天她就用这根丝带扎头发。”  
“那么，这瓶折纸星星——”  
“是凯特·金从商店里偷的。她经常偷别人的东西，但因为她和格温妮丝是朋友，没有人会怀疑她。她有一次偷走了我的奖牌，我告发了她。”小汤姆说道，“她不得不把奖牌还给我。我告诉她，我知道她还偷了很多别人的东西。除非她把那瓶折纸星星交给我，否则我就告诉老师。”  
“这么多赃物里，你为什么选择那瓶折纸星星？”里德尔问道。  
“因为凯特·金最喜欢它。”小汤姆的目光非常亮，透着一种纯粹的恶毒，“看到她痛苦的样子，我觉得很有趣。”  
“幼稚，”里德尔冷冷地说道，小汤姆的表情一下子变了，“你留下了太多把柄。”  
“我没有，”小汤姆争辩道，“她不敢说出去的。”  
“你能保证自己控制得了她？……你的忍耐力比起我来说差远了。”  
“我为什么要忍着？”小汤姆的声音变高了，“是他们先欺负我的，我可没有无缘无故袭击他们。我没做错什么，他们活该。”  
“德拉科教你的那些东西，你都忘了？”  
“哦，妈妈讲道理的时候是很可爱，但我为什么要装成兔子？她不觉得那些故事很可笑吗？我——”  
啪！  
房间里一下子静了下来，里德尔放下手，小汤姆的脸被打得侧了过去，苍白的脸颊上浮起了一个通红的巴掌印。他的双手紧握成拳，转回头，目光变得无比可怕。里德尔像是没看见似的，说道：“刚才那些话，我不想再听到第二次。”  
小汤姆瞪着他，没吭声。  
“听见了吗？”  
“……听见了。”过了几秒，他不情不愿地说道。  
“现在跟我下楼，我们去你杀人的地方看一看。”里德尔起身走向大门。  
“你打了我，”小汤姆在他背后说道，“我可以报警说你家暴。”  
“你最好不要在你妈妈面前暴露你不是人的那一面。”  
“就像你一样？”  
里德尔看了他一眼，拉开了门。

05  
里德尔第一次杀人是在他十五岁的时候。那是个意外，他本来并没有打算杀死那个女生，实际上，他和她根本没说过话。他养了一条毒蛇，原本想用它吓唬几个讨厌的同学，但它失控了，咬死了她。那条蛇溜走了，女生的父母来学校闹了两天，最后不了了之。  
他第二次杀人是他十六岁的时候，他坐火车来到遥远的乡下，杀死了他的父亲和祖父母。他的母亲曾疯狂地迷恋他英俊的父亲，甚至给他下药，怀上了他的孩子。但他依然没有为她停留，抛弃了他们，这导致他母亲最终死在孤儿院里，而他成为了孤儿。他用刀挨个捅死了他们，将凶器放在他舅舅的手心，离开了这个小镇。  
他最后一次杀人是在十六年前，那辆赛车一圈一圈地绕着车道，它忽然冲了出去，猛地撞上了铁栏杆，车里的人最终抢救无效死亡。没有人认为这场车祸与他有关，法医鉴定该死者生前吸食了过量的毒品，这是酿成这场车祸的主要原因。不会有人知道，这种新型毒品是他托人送给死者的朋友，再由他朋友分享给他的。  
大家都认为这是一场意外。除了他的父母以外，没有几个人真的为他感到难过，包括他的女朋友。在葬礼上，那个女生穿着得体的黑色长裙，撑着一把黑伞和她的朋友抱怨天气。当她们朝经过他身边时，他嗅到了淡淡的石榴花的香气。他知道这是她常用的一种香水，他魂牵梦萦，她的香气渗进他的大脑里来，让他在教室里，在寝室床上，在肃穆的葬礼上，都能闻到那冰冷的芬芳。  
那是一种无法控制的欲望，异常、躁动、毫无章法。里德尔不记得自己从什么时候开始产生这种欲望，他们见过几次面，加了MSN，但几乎没有聊过。几个男生在寝室里说起她，讨论她的家庭、脸蛋和身材。他想起她在社团教室门口来回地走，风牵起了她的裙摆。他向来与情感绝缘，几乎没有共情能力，无法感受到他人的痛苦和欢乐，但他学会了怎样去表现得正常，甚至比许多正常人更善解人意。他会愤怒，高兴，困惑，烦躁，但他几乎不会感到悲伤，也不懂歉意这个词代表着什么。他拥有许多欲望，破坏的欲望，掠夺的欲望，杀戮的欲望，他能安抚这些欲望，让它们在大多数时间里安分地呆在自己的大脑里，像一群隐形的魔鬼。但在她身上，他产生了一种新的欲望，一种无法控制的欲望，它诱发出陌生的情感，它像一只蜈蚣，在他的身体里缓慢地爬动，吸食营养，时不时令他感到钻心的痛。  
在那些一个人的夜晚，他对着笔记本电脑机械般地写代码，他想像自己是一台没有温度的机器，可以准确地命中任何一个目标，从未出错。但现在，这台机器生病了。他的手指一抖，打错了一个字母，他删掉了它，却发现自己的双手在持续地颤抖。他盯着自己的手，他感受到了一种持续的火热，还有持续的刺痛。他的呼吸和心跳仿佛都不属于他自己，被另一个千里之外的灵魂夺走了。  
他无法继续忍受这种感觉，从寝室里搬了出去，一个人住在阴冷的阁楼上。他无法忘记自己颤抖的手指，他坐在阁楼的床上看圣经，看曾经被他鄙夷的传说故事，里面不断地讲述知识、智慧、死亡和爱，讲述人类该怎样获得爱，又要怎样归于尘土。他讨厌这些描述，他坐在高高的阁楼上，像是坐在悬崖边。他从她门前走过的时候，隐形的恶魔从门缝里伸出手，抓住了他的衣袖。  
在那个车祸去世的男生举行葬礼的那一天，他请她和她的朋友去餐厅里吃晚餐。在很久很久以前，他就幻想过这一幕。也是在很久很久以前，他详细地策划这一刻，餐厅和座位是事先选好的，话题也设置得非常精妙。他们的位置不远不近，符合两个不太熟络的同校生应有的距离，他注视着她的指尖，在想她会不会颤抖？她会不会因为他们的靠近而微微战栗？  
有时候里德尔会想，她是门缝里的那个魔鬼。但有时候里德尔又想，她是一个天使，一个爱发脾气、恣意妄为、挑剔又可恶的天使。他本以为他很快就会失望，这种陌生的欲望忽然而至，也应该忽然消散。德拉科·马尔福是一个多么无趣的人，她幼稚又天真，很快就落入了他的甜蜜陷阱。不是他吹嘘，他总有办法让别人爱上他，对他敞开心扉……虽然他有时候会困惑，爱是什么？而现在他有更困惑的事情——德拉科是什么？她对他做了什么，让他变得如此失控？他为什么要一直看着她，为什么要为她杀人，为什么要和她躺在一张床上？……他把手指探入她的阴部，学着视频里那样缓慢地来回抚摸。它们再次颤抖起来，因为炽热的狂喜，因为隐形的魔鬼化为了真实。  
德拉科的身体像花朵一般起伏，她有一个隐秘的入口，而现在它不再隐秘了。它不再被布料遮挡着，他把自己融了进去，他恐怖的欲望一下子膨胀到了顶端。原来人与人之间的接触可以到达这一步，原来他可以抵达那么、那么深的地方……她的深处是那么火热，又那么美丽、独特。  
他们的第一次是在阁楼的小木床上，里德尔用光了准备的避孕套，德拉科被他折腾得不轻，一直在埋怨，但他还是觉得不够。他亲吻她的脖子，吮吸她的乳房，他淹没在她的身体里，她让他重新卸下伪装，变回野兽。他的狂喜，他的愤怒，他的欲望，从此都有了归处。他将她紧紧抱在怀里，他想起来，在很久很久以前，他就想这么做了。  
在后来的几年里，他们在各种地方欢爱过无数次。但里德尔最怀念的还是那个阁楼的木床，床板吱嘎作响，因为狭窄，他们像溺水的情人般抱在一起，蓝色的阳光穿过窗棂落在床单上，在德拉科的皮肤上留下水的痕迹。他的手指不再颤抖了，他开始松动，他不再是一台精准的机器了，但他也不是一个人。他身体里隐形的魔鬼，它们一个也没有消失。

06  
小汤姆坐在二楼客厅的沙发上，望着角落里的卧室，门半敞着，里面正传出说话声。  
“你们要去哪儿？”这是德拉科的声音，“我也跟你们一起去。”  
“不用了，我们很快就回来。”  
“你们刚才谈了什么？”  
“和他谈谈最近的校园生活，”里德尔说道，“格温妮丝的事情对他有些影响……我想，带他出去兜兜风也许会好一点。”  
“我也想去，带我一起——”  
“你今天太累了，先休息吧。”  
“是吗？可我觉得你比我更累。”德拉科嘟囔道，“小汤姆在哪儿？”  
“他在客厅里。”  
“把他叫进来，我要和他说话。”  
不一会儿，卧室的门吱呀一声打开了，里德尔出现在门口。他朝小汤姆点了点头，说道：“到这里来。”  
小汤姆站起身，慢吞吞地走进卧室，里德尔关上了门。德拉科靠在床边，腰间盖着一条薄被。她招手让他过来，将他拉近，在他的两边脸颊上各亲了一口。  
“我听你爸爸说，你心情不太好，是吗？”  
小汤姆扭头看了眼里德尔，点了点头。  
“去兜风吧，我等你们回来。”她拍了拍他的后背。小汤姆应了一声，亲了一下她的右脸，朝她挥了挥手，跟着里德尔离开了。  
里德尔关上门，大步往楼梯口走去，小汤姆跟在他身后。他们沉默着下楼，穿过玄关。在门口穿鞋时，里德尔问道：“昨天你穿的是哪双鞋？”  
“这一双。”小汤姆指了指鞋柜里的一双灰色皮鞋。里德尔把它们拿出来，塞进塑料袋里。  
他们穿过前院，进入地下车库。车库里停了十几辆车，大多是德拉科随手买的跑车，里德尔习惯开的是一辆黑色宾利。他们坐上车，系好安全带，里德尔发动汽车，驶出了他们的别墅。  
现在是晚上八点半，街道上的人并不多，有些店铺已经关门了，小汤姆望着窗外，一个金发女人撑着黑伞站在路边，那一瞬间他产生了一丝恍惚。  
在他读二年级的时候，班级里一个很受欢迎的小女孩搬家了，不得不转学。和她告别的那一天，教室里弥漫着哀伤的氛围，所有人都非常难过，几个女孩哭着抱成一团。小女孩也一直在哭，她哭着唱了一首歌，非常感人，但小汤姆没有任何感觉。他既不悲伤、也不难过，只感到困惑。他隐约知道，正常人这时候都是会难过的，他不难过，所以他不是个正常人。可为什么他一定要感到难过呢？为什么他一定要和别人一样呢？回家后，他这样问他的母亲，她那时正在调整她新买的投影仪。  
“你对那个女生是什么感觉？”她问道。  
“她太吵了，我不喜欢她。”  
“噢，那很正常，”德拉科说道，她把投影仪弄出了一堆噪音，烦躁地站起来，叫了一声“汤姆”，“如果是我不喜欢的人离开了，我也不会感到难过。”  
是这样吗？小汤姆问自己，真的是因为他不喜欢那个女孩，而不是因为他不是个正常人吗？里德尔从门外走来，德拉科连忙把他拉到一边，让他调整那只投影仪。小汤姆坐在一旁静静地思考着，他不喜欢那个女孩，不，实际上他没有任何喜欢的人——也许除了他的母亲。德拉科是唯一会爱他的人，她会给他讲睡前故事，尽管那些故事在他看来没有一点道理。她会为他准备礼物，督促他写作业，询问他上学的点点滴滴。她会在告别时亲吻他的脸，拉着他跳舞，让他评价自己的新裙子。他金色头发的妈妈，她是他唯一会在乎的人。就连他的爸爸他也不在乎，虽然他也会关心他，接送他上下学，帮他装修新卧室，但小汤姆清楚他做这些事只是为了德拉科。他从来没有正视过他，他从来不关心他在做什么，也不在意他在想什么——直到他杀死了一个人。  
车慢慢靠边停了下来，小汤姆回过神，里德尔升起窗户，拔掉车钥匙，提着袋子走下车。小汤姆从另一边下来，两人沿着一号公路往前走，四周非常黑暗，海风呼啸着，空气中满是咸涩的海水腥味。  
“认得路吗？”里德尔问道。  
“认得。”  
“在前面带路。”  
小汤姆走到他前面，两人无声无息地穿过搭建好的小径，走上悬崖。鸽点灯塔已经出现在不远处，它非常高，在黑夜里如同插在悬崖上的一把剑。灯塔旁边有几间带烟囱的红顶楼房，外面围着一圈白栅栏。  
“这个栅栏昨天是打开的，我们可以进去看灯塔。”小汤姆说道。  
“她摔下去的地方在哪儿？”  
“在前面。”  
小汤姆继续往前走，他绕开了灯塔和房屋，正要踏入草地时，里德尔拉住了他。他从袋子里拿出一对塑料鞋套递给他，说道：“不要留下痕迹。”  
小汤姆沉默地接过鞋套，弯下腰套在鞋上，里德尔也和他同一时间一起穿上。小男孩起身走到白栅栏旁，弯腰从一段破损的白栅栏下方穿过，里德尔撑着栏杆跨了过去。他们已经踩在了悬崖坡上，必须要谨慎地放慢脚步。小汤姆带着他来到悬崖边，那儿有两块凸出的大石头，石头之间涌动着海水，流速非常快。小汤姆指着这片海，说道：“就是这儿。”  
“你确定你们过来的时候没有被别人看见？”里德尔望向不远处的灯塔，附近的房屋太矮了，从灯塔的平台上肯定能看到他们现在所在的地方。  
“灯塔是不让上去的，里面还有工作人员。他们那时候都在另一边的观景台上，从那儿看不到这里。”小汤姆指了指另一个方向，里德尔转头看去，浓浓的夜雾翻滚着，一个遥远的建筑在雾气中若隐若现，看不分明。  
“我很好奇你是怎么说服她离开人群，和你一起来到这儿的。”里德尔轻声说道，“我想，一条手链不足以让她跟你跑到这么远的地方来，是不是？”  
小汤姆看着他不说话。  
“别试图在我面前隐瞒，小汤姆。”  
“我没有试图隐瞒，”过了几秒，小男孩说道，“是我把她叫到这儿来的，但不是因为手链。我告诉她，我有话要对她说。”

07  
电视剧的片尾音乐已经在五分钟之前响完了，德拉科换了一会儿频道，没有再找到让她感兴趣的节目，关掉屏幕，打了个哈欠，下床准备给自己热点牛奶。  
上个月她一直在加班，还有些失眠，每天晚上都要里德尔给她煮牛奶喝。德拉科将吊带睡衣拉平整，趿拉着拖鞋走出卧室，看了眼手表，已经九点了，里德尔和小汤姆还没回来。他们去哪儿了？她问过里德尔，但他不告诉她。待会儿她一定要好好问问，德拉科想，她可不希望他们有小秘密瞒着她。  
德拉科走下楼梯，客厅里有一面镜子，她习惯性地照了照，无意间注意到背后的一张椅子底下似乎有一团黑色的东西。德拉科转身走到椅子旁，弯下腰定睛一看，发现那是一个深红色的小蝴蝶结。她将它拿起来，转到背面，那儿粘着已经凝固的胶水。它似乎原先是固定在某个地方的装饰物。  
里德尔和小汤姆的衣服和用具上不可能会有蝴蝶结，她平时买的服饰、围巾和香包上也不会出现这么廉价幼稚的蝴蝶结，更重要的是，德拉科觉得自己似乎在哪儿见过它，就是在刚才。  
是他们出去逛街的时候，街上的某个女人身上的装饰品掉下来，正好落在他们中的某个人身上了吗？……不对，她不会对路人的廉价装饰有印象……那她是在哪儿见到的？这种质量很差的蝴蝶结她碰都不会碰，这到底是……  
德拉科在椅子上坐下来，努力回想着，在自己的记忆仔细搜寻。一种冰冷的不安感慢慢浮上来，她仿佛被浸在了水里，微微颤抖。他们下午出门，去商场……从商场回来，一起吃饭……门铃忽然响了起来。德拉科浑身一震，她终于知道是在哪儿见过了——艾米莉给她看的那张照片里的女孩，格温妮丝，她手中抱着的洋娃娃的红裙子上，就粘着一个一模一样的蝴蝶结。  
格温妮丝洋娃娃的装饰为什么会落在这里？她从没来这儿做过客……是小汤姆带回来的吗？还是说她想错了，这只是一个普通到随处可见的蝴蝶结……不知为何，德拉科内心的不安更强烈了，她将蝴蝶结塞进口袋里，返回三楼，推开小汤姆的房间。  
为了尊重孩子的隐私，在小汤姆开始上学后，德拉科就不会趁他不在的时候进入卧室了。她有些心虚地打量着房间里的布局，慢慢走到书桌旁，望着书桌上放着的几本故事书，都是他这个年纪的小孩子爱看的奇幻故事集。也许她应该等到他回来再问他，德拉科想，小汤姆一直都很听话，她不应该擅自翻他的东西。也许她想多了，其实什么也没有发生……德拉科转过头，看向墙边的书架，她还记得之前她和里德尔商量着为小汤姆重新布置房间，她想要给他搭建一个小型游乐场，但里德尔否决了这个想法，认为他们只需要配置一个书架。  
“可他喜欢玩玩具，汤姆，我经常看见他拿着那些模型——”  
“因为那是你送给他的。为了让你开心，他会在你面前玩，”里德尔说道，“你不在的时候，我看到他翻我买的杂志。”  
“你是说，他其实不喜欢那些玩具？”德拉科皱起眉，“那他为什么不告诉我？”  
“他没有不喜欢，”男人漫不经心地说道，抚摸着她的腰肢，“他会把它们收藏起来的。”  
“可我从没见过他看书，”德拉科还是有些不相信，“我买的那些绘本，他几乎不看。”  
“也许他对故事书不感兴趣。”里德尔说道。  
那时候德拉科依然将信将疑，但还是听取了丈夫的建议，将游乐场换成了大型书架。事实证明里德尔说的一点也没错，小汤姆有了自己的书架后就再也不碰玩具了，这让德拉科又高兴又难过——热爱阅读自然是好事，但作为自认为最了解儿子的人，她对他的观察竟然还不如很少陪伴他的里德尔，这让她感到有些挫败。  
德拉科站起身，走到书架旁，望着里面的书。大多是一些科普书籍，参杂着几本神秘学著作和旅游杂志。德拉科发现她以前拿来给小汤姆讲故事的那几本绘本被放在了书架角落，她有些好奇地抽出其中一本，还没打开，书中蓦地落下了一个东西，砸在地板上。  
德拉科慢慢弯下腰，小心翼翼地把它拾起来。那是一张折好的淡绿色信纸，她将它打开，上面的字迹非常稚嫩，每个字母都写得很大：  
汤姆：  
对不起，我弄坏了你的手表。你的手表很好看，我想看一看，没想到它会掉在地上。我不是故意的，真的。不要生我的气好吗？不要不理我，不要不和我说话，我很难过。我不会再做这种事了。我让我妈妈赔你一个，好吗？  
格温妮丝

08  
“……我让她隔着十米跟在我后面，注意不要被人发现，”他说道，“我们来到了草地上。她对我说，她会赔我一只表，我说不需要。”  
“我很讨厌她，不只是因为她摔坏了我的表。她在模仿妈妈，因为她是个独特的女人，每次她来学校的时候，总能吸引别人的目光。格温妮丝学她说话的腔调，抢别人的首饰打扮成大人的样子，有几次我听见她的朋友们叫她里德尔夫人，我觉得很恶心。”  
“所以，你是因为她模仿德拉科才想杀死她，”里德尔说道，“她威胁你要告诉老师也是假的。”  
“是真的，她确实说过那样的话。”小汤姆说道，“但后来，我猜是她的朋友警告了她，她才过来向我道歉。”  
“那个女生把你的所作所为告诉了她的朋友，而你之前还保证她不会说出去。”  
“但她的朋友现在死了，”小汤姆说道，“不会有人知道的。”  
“回去以后，把那盒星星还给那个女生，”里德尔说道，“向她道歉，对她说点好听的话，你知道该怎么说。”  
“你也觉得我应该当小兔子，是吗？”小汤姆的声音有点尖。  
“你至少应该披上兔子皮。”里德尔平静地说道。  
他转身往回走，借用手机灯弯腰仔细检查着草地上的痕迹。这一带的草地土质很干，最近也没有下雨，鞋子在上面不会留下脚印。他们原路返回，夜更深了，月亮在浓雾中时隐时现。里德尔的内心异常平静，他化为了钢，又化为了冰，背后跟着两条影子，一大一小。  
“我想问个问题，爸爸。”影子忽然开口了。  
“什么问题？”  
“你怎么知道剪刀藏在被子底下？”  
里德尔没有回头，他的脸上露出了一个古怪的笑容，很快就消失了。  
“你以为你为什么叫汤姆？”他愉快地说道。四周安静了一会儿，风一阵阵地响着，撕扯着他们的衣袖。  
“你杀过多少人，爸爸？”小汤姆忽然问道。  
他走到车边，拉开车门坐了进去。小汤姆从另一边爬上来，坐在副驾驶位上，关上门。  
“比你要多。”里德尔目视前方，说道。

09  
德拉科等到了晚上十点，里德尔和小汤姆才回到家中。听见汽车驶进地下停车场的声音，她从卧室里披了件红色大衣跑出来，快步下楼，贴在窗户边张望着。过了一会儿，两个人影出现在灌木丛后，慢慢靠近。等到他们走上台阶，德拉科抢先打开门，夜晚的冷风吹得她打了个哆嗦。  
“你们回来得太迟了，”他们一进门，德拉科就抱怨道，拉过里德尔亲了亲他的脸，“你们去哪儿了？”  
“去公园里逛了一圈。”里德尔边脱鞋边说道。  
“我以为你们去兜风了。”  
“我们确实兜了一会儿风。”  
“快点上去吧，”德拉科拍了拍他的肩膀，走到小汤姆旁边，弯下腰对他低声说道，“我有点事情要问你，跟我过来。”  
小汤姆下意识地看向里德尔，后者正慢条斯理地解领带。男孩转回头，对德拉科点了点头，跟着她往一楼的客房走去。  
“……我在客厅看到了这个，”他们在床边坐下，德拉科没有拐弯抹角，从口袋里拿出红蝴蝶结，放在掌心给小汤姆看，“你见过它吗？”  
小汤姆认真地观察了几秒，说道：“这好像是格温妮丝的洋娃娃上的蝴蝶结。她经常拿着它，所以我有印象。”  
德拉科的心脏微微一跳。“我也是这样想的，但格温妮丝没有来我们这儿做过客。我觉得它也不像是我们的衣服上掉下来的装饰——我希望是我想多了，那个女孩的事故总让我有些不安。”  
“一定是我不小心带回来的。”小汤姆说道，直视着德拉科的眼睛，“那个洋娃娃很旧了，也许是它的蝴蝶结脱落，沾在我身上了。”  
“我想也应该是这样，”德拉科松了口气，暗暗怪自己太多疑，把蝴蝶结收起来，“你觉得格温妮丝这个人怎么样，小汤姆？”  
“我和她不是很熟，妈妈，”小汤姆低声说道，“她性格很开朗，大家都喜欢她。”  
“那你呢？”德拉科问道，“你是怎么想的？”  
小汤姆低着头，双手互相握着，没有说话。过了片刻，他说道：“我不喜欢她，妈妈。”  
“为什么？”她柔声问道。  
“她摔坏了我的手表。”  
“哪只手表？是我之前生日送给你的吗？”  
小男孩默默地点了点头。  
“你没有告诉过我，小汤姆。”德拉科轻声说道，靠近了他。后者抬起头，他的眼眶有点红。  
“你和我说过那个手表很贵，我怕你责怪我，妈妈。”  
“怎么会呢？那只是个手表。”她温柔地拍了拍他的肩膀，小汤姆看着她，又低下头，慢慢靠进她的怀里。  
“我很喜欢那只手表，妈妈。”他说道。  
“我再给你买一只。”德拉科亲了一口他的额头。  
“可那是你在我生日的时候送给我的手表，”小男孩一本正经，“现在送给我，就不是生日礼物了。”  
“那就作为特别补偿的礼物，”德拉科说道，“叫上你爸爸，我们一起去餐厅里吃一顿，再带你去买手表。你觉得怎么样？”  
小汤姆点了点头，总算露出了微笑。德拉科拉着他站起来，推开门往外走，里德尔正站在楼梯口接电话。听见他们的声音，他转过身，低声对那头说了句什么，放下手机朝他们走来。  
“怎么了？”他看着满面笑容的德拉科，又看向小汤姆。  
“妈妈说要带我出去买手表，”小男孩兴奋地说道，“你也要一起去，爸爸。”  
“什么时候？”里德尔揉了揉他的头发，跟在他们身后上楼，德拉科回过头，说道：“明天——我们一起去接小汤姆下课，然后直接去餐厅里吃晚餐。你记得把时间空出来，知道吗？”  
里德尔笑了一下，靠过去吻了吻她的脸。小汤姆忽然扭过头，他们的目光撞在了一起，又毫无痕迹地分开。男孩看向自己的左手，他的掌心包着一个揉皱的红色蝴蝶结。


End file.
